An open box-like woven fabric for reinforcement of many engineering structures, such as those used in aerospace and automotive industries, generally has a base wall and four side walls. A conventional open box-like woven fabric is made by individually weaving the base wall and the side walls, after which they are stitched together to form the open box-like woven fabric. However, the junction between the base wall and the corresponding side wall and the junction between each two adjacent side walls of the conventional open box-like woven fabric are weak.
In order to strengthen the structure of an open box-like woven fabric, the prior art has suggested various methods of fabricating an integrated one-piece open box-shaped reinforcement fabric using a weaving technology. Examples of the methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,663, U.S. Pat. No. 8,846,553 and GB Patent No. 854222.